谎言之书
by Chris Fran
Summary: 黑龙拉西奥带来了一本颇有年代的书，他邀请安度因·乌瑞恩王子与他一同探寻书中奥秘。


又一轮巡逻兵消失在皇家花园的石制拱顶之下。

一屋不凡的陈设与暴风城皇室的旌旗催促中，不速之客优先打破缄默。拉西奥盘腿而坐，他表情自然地掠走安度因卧榻的三分之二，用来安置他饱经风霜的屁股—理由半真半假，值得推敲。最后的黑龙不远千里突破暴风城严密的城防，如入无人之地般特来袭击王子，甚至刻意化形成部落密探的模样，吓得安度因差点破窗逃离。事实证明王子担心过度了，恶作剧得逞的黑龙心花怒放，他此番前来的目的不为其他，拉西奥麻溜地交供了自己此时前来的目的—浩瀚无垠的达拉然图书馆中，他挖掘了一本珍藏多年的书。

面对拉西奥，房间的主人及书籍不合法持有人的朋友，安度因旁敲侧击的问：「我听过你的问题了，拉西奥。这段对话开展的前提—你是怎么把这本书偷，呃…」他换了个更婉转的词，「借到手的。」

「这很重要吗。」黑龙刻意摆出了疑惑的姿态。就实际而论他一点也不讶异安度因的疑虑，「关键在于它的作者究竟在上面记载了什么，我的评价是：它绝对值得一看。需要我同你道述一遍还是你自己意会？」他翻开书籍的扉页，坏心眼地按住装帧线，避免安度因先他一步了解内容。

「我想不到这世上竟然真的存在一种能让你不远万里赶来的文字。」人类王子说出自己的感想。如若他的朋友前来仅仅为了分享知识，那么他不得不承认自己对此产生了浓厚的兴趣，「如果你想要保留时间那么我建议你长话短说，如果你很闲那我会好好钻研…」他说着想从拉西奥手中取走书。事实上拿着一本不属于他们中任何人的古籍真让安度因心慌。

不论接下去安度因究竟是听了拉西奥的话还是他自己理解了书籍中记载的文字，往后的发展都不会产生任何偏差。拉西奥不远前来带来的古籍主旨简单通俗又不可思议：同性情人该举行一场比试，看看他们谁才适合下面的位置。

「这都是哪儿搜集来的荒诞主意？」安度因惊讶地盯着黑龙，他想不到拉西奥来时这么信誓旦旦，远道而来的目的却如此下流。

「虽然我也保持怀疑，但我们的上下关系应该以此决定。」拉西奥当着他的面合上书，认真的叙述道，「所以我决定和你来一场比试，我们瞧瞧谁先忍不住放弃。我的朋友，这是一个有意义的象征，相比不切实际的强迫手段，我们需要一个合适的证明来确立我们彼此的位置。从此往后我相信我们在床上的关系会更加和谐稳固。」

安度因想起每回拉西奥都毫不吝啬的用花言巧语把他骗进身下。兴许后半句才是重点，他的肠道也受够了成天温暖拉西奥，眼下看来这着实不算一个坏主意。王子欣然接受，与此同时他们的比试也拉开序幕。

—比比谁先高潮。

项目内容就这么简单，手段不限。

这意味着施展浑身解数就有赢的可能，安度因紧张地锁上卧室门，他甚至跑去确认窗帘有无缝隙，直到真的再没什么好担心的。这时，安度因早将房间的边边角角摸索了一遍。他们的衣裤随意丢到了地毯上，两位男孩赤条条的盯着对方的下身看，身体散发的热量沿着掌心与相贴部位传递过来，他们都有点不知所措。

安度因直视自己鼻尖上方的阴茎，拉西奥两腿分开跪趴在自己腹上，人类王子正琢磨着要不要喊个暂停适应一下。拉西奥却先发制人，嘴唇吸住性器的顶端。

「嗯啊…」安度因的身体无意识地靠向他。基于他们以往枕头大战的回忆来看，这不过是安度因讨求快感的初步阶段。索性他的黑龙朋友握住他的根部制止了行为发生，他可不希望胜负变得毫无悬念。「你偷跑…我还以为会数三二一，然后再开始。」安度因夹紧两腿，他决心忘掉喊暂停的想法，并不强硬地指责拉西奥。

「手段不限，我的朋友，我们可没规定自己必须手段光明磊落…还记得我们比试的目的吗，在于区分我们谁比较敏感。如果你没有刻意输给我的打算。」他不紧不慢地在湿润起来的顶端吻了一下，戏谑道，「可别现在就缴枪投降啊…你的耻毛是金色的。」黑龙甚至充满恶意地拨弄起来，「嗯哼，像婴儿的毛发一样柔软。」

安度因真想喊停：「你这是犯规。」

「抱歉，赌上我父亲的荣耀—虽然他也没什么荣耀可言了—我会赢得你心服口服，我的朋友。」

安度因咬了咬牙，这才艰难地含住鼻尖前的性器。生殖器膻腥的气味灌满他的鼻腔，人类王子强忍不适将其又吞深一寸，接着温柔地舔吮冠状沟处的软肉。

拉西奥倒吸一口凉气，他没想过互相爱抚的冲击真的超乎想象。当他小心地不让牙齿碰到自己朋友的生殖器之时他的朋友也正认真地服务自己，他预测到事态会这么发展吗。不，绝不，这和他所想截然不同。他本以为安度因很轻易就会释放在自己口中，接着为自己的失败懊丧。理由演奏着他心中美妙的韵律—他想要堵回安度因屡屡对位置安排不合理的质疑。现在看来，他的朋友做得比他预期的还要好。至少他夹紧双腿强忍欲望的样子真让人血脉喷张。

拉西奥心血来潮，他直往人类王子柔软性器的根部含去。安度因总把自己洗的香喷喷的，他无法形容这究竟是什么味道的香皂，他只明白这味道始终萦绕鼻尖未见消退。每当他们要为枕头大战做准备时安度因拉下肩头的浴袍，拉西奥甚至错觉那是一枚去了壳的白蚌。对于瓦里安·乌瑞恩，安度因的父亲，拉西奥有种恶趣味的念头。倘若联盟的国王知道他疼爱了十多年的小儿子躺在黑龙腹下承欢，他会气成什么样。坏主意归坏主意，拉西奥还是条惜命的黑龙，他可不会脑子一热真去干蠢事。

唾液与津液搅动带出滋噜滋噜的水声，一丝粘稠的混合物滑落他的嘴角。

安度因看不清拉西奥的脸，但他知道一旦放纵他的朋友再像这样不断抢占先机，他就真的没有反抗的余地了。偶尔他也想回击狡猾的黑龙，驳回他那无数个压倒自己的理由—他记得有一次拉西奥借口发烧，说人类无法以普通方式为黑龙测量体温，安度因竟然真的相信了，他遵循拉西奥的要求闭上眼睛。接着黑龙把他顶到了桌子上，拉西奥装作虚弱无力地告诉他自己很可能下身发烧了，只听说人类皇室的体液疗效良好。安度因悔恨的想，他就不该听信黑龙的谗言。

这样的情况不能再上演了，人类王子坚定决心不甘示弱，他尝试找回每一次口交蛰伏于大脑的记忆，自发地吞至咽喉的软肉。真是愚蠢又莽撞的行为，他想，咽喉处强烈的排异反应确实带给拉西奥想不到的挤压感，随之而来的却是王子生理性的泪液以及呕吐感。最终他必须放弃急于求成的念头，强人所难完全毁了他的生理体验。

拉西奥的舌头在他顶端的裂缝打转，寻找着布满细小敏感神经的地带，舌头与嘴唇完全包裹上去。

「啊，嗯…」嘴里还含着性器的安度因下意识伸手去阻止他，却被黑龙不轻不重地拍开。

「真是遗憾，我的朋友，刚才的行为可否视作犯规？」他挪开嘴，湿润的嘴唇与顶端拖出一条长长的细丝。黑龙握住王子柔软的性器，贴在唇边，「在你们人类的法则中犯规常会被取消资格。我的朋友，也就是说从现在开始你失去了和我比试的机会…我能这么认为吗。」

「对不起。」安度因不想看他贴着自己生殖器的模样，他红着脸移开视线，「我只是没料到你会这么做。」

拉西奥低笑一声：「那就感谢我的慷慨吧，我的朋友。我决定不追究你的过失。」小黑龙又自说自话的含进口中。他吮吸的力道不大，湿漉漉的声音刮着敏感的肉棒，每一下都重重刺激着安度因的尿道口，这让王子不禁往他手心挺腰抽送。与此同时拉西奥也微微沉腰，迫使安度因又含深了几分，他难过的呛出泪水。

嘴中熟悉的异物侵犯，加之下身又被温润舒适的口腔包裹。安度因小幅度扭动腰肢，努力想逃离快感的泥沼，他不能在拉西奥之前…黑龙的手娴熟地抚过他的囊袋。

「不要…！」

「现在不是说这个的时候，我的朋友，作为彼此公正的监督者…我将全力以赴回应你。但愿你不会被小小的刺激击败。」说着他用掌心重重按摩柔软的阴囊，他太明白要怎么做了，不至伤到他的朋友，更像是在玩弄猎物的行为带来强烈的战栗。

他怎么能这么卑鄙，安度因难过的想，他的自制力快要抛到九霄云外去了。

「啊，别这样揉。里面…痒痒的。」他终于找了个词来形容自己的感觉了，按摩似的手法摸得他浑身舒坦，拇指按下的地方激起一片快感涟漪。王子开始扭动身体，他不觉得自己能坚持多久。

「这真不糟。」拉西奥由衷感叹，「看来我们中有人还是技高一筹，我能感受到他很快就要赢得比赛了。那名幸运儿会是你吗，我的朋友…？」

不。安度因听到自己内心坚决的反抗。他一点也不想输给拉西奥。

王子也伸手攥住拉西奥的阴茎根处，黑龙倒吸口气。安度因张口含住拉西奥一侧的肉囊，手在阴茎根处往顶端套弄，食指沿着裂缝由外侧向内侧抚摸。在肉欲的波浪中两人都无心应战了，他们尽其所能讨好嘴中的生殖器。拉西奥感到嘴里的味道变重，安度因就快射了—情况不妙，拉西奥自己也箭在弦上。他们齐头并进，谁才会扑向终点—

这样确实不行，安度因闭上眼卖力地吸住自己阴囊的时候，一个鬼点子骤然闪到了拉西奥脑中。这主意绝对有用，他发誓。黑龙巧妙地放开握在王子阴茎上的两指，转而进攻王子的后穴。

「嗯啊…！」

这招真的起了作用。

安度因瞬间停止了嘴中的动作，这并不意味着他的动作停止了，而是—他射精了。忽视安度因半是哀求的呻吟，拉西奥咽下口中粘稠的白浊，缓缓吐出了泄过一次之后的性器。他的手指分毫没有拔出的意思，括约肌在刺激下记忆复苏，几乎瞬间就分泌出了润滑的汁液。

「什么啊。」拉西奥舔掉嘴唇的浊液，「尊贵的王子，很遗憾胜负已分。我也很惊讶，派上了用场的竟然是后面的小洞。」

「…你耍赖，之前我们并没有…」他顿住了。王子记得规则，那就是没有规则，拉西奥无论做什么都是合情合理的。

看出人类王子心中所想，黑龙提议：「公平起见，我们三局两胜。规则不变，刚才那局记作胜者的第一分。」

「…我接受。」他还有什么可选择的呢，被拉西奥一辈子压在肚子下面，他可不要。

末了拉西奥勾起一个笑容：「…如果你不认为这是我玩弄你的方式的话。当然啦，我怎么可能玩弄你呢，安度因。我们是朋友，一切为了公平。所以，继续吧。」

状况对他而言十分不妙，拉西奥的手指还插在他湿软的后穴里。不论安度因扭动着身体想要逃走，拉西奥也畅通无阻地屈起手指寻找他浅处的敏感点。安度因心急如焚，拉西奥知道要怎么对付他，而他不知道究竟要怎么对付拉西奥，他甚至忘记一开始否决这个不公平规则，挫败与性欲冲昏了他的头脑。无奈之下安度因只能加倍努力讨好他朋友的阴茎，顺便祈祷自己不会输掉决定性的下一局。他毫不犹豫地沿用了深喉的技巧，力求咽喉间的嫩肉带给拉西奥非同一般的刺激。

可是后穴涌来的快感实在太过汹涌，他想松开嘴中的性器，发出叹息或是尖叫。王子湿淋淋的后穴饥渴的收缩吞咽起拉西奥逐渐增加的手指，他甚至快忍不住用腿攀住拉西奥的腰。

「摸摸前面…」

他为备受冷落的阴茎哀声道，明明射过了一次，这回却又精神抖擞。

拉西奥会意，他一言不发地掐住了安度因的冠状沟处。

王子发出了惊讶的叫喊：「等下，不是这样…！」

黑龙真的露出正直坚定的表情，好像他这么做真的是在帮助安度因：「我这是在帮你，我的朋友。否则你会毫无悬念的输掉这场比试。」

「…强词夺理。」

他并没有握得很紧，手指动作带着极小幅度的挤压摩擦。加速分泌的液体流出顶端，却碍于拉西奥的手指的阻拦。安度因只能感到快感宛如滴水的龙头，徐徐扩散出去。他想把嘴里的肉棒吐出来，看看拉西奥是怎么折磨自己的，可拉西奥却沉下腰，整根肉棒长驱直入，径直插入他的咽喉。

他是真的一点也跑不掉了。泪眼朦胧的抚住黑龙的肉囊，安度因艰难地吞动着喉间的阴茎。

一点都不好，一点都不公平。他真想痛斥拉西奥。可有什么办法呢，不到两分钟他又因口中与后穴的刺激变得粘粘糊糊，拉西奥极为缓慢的松开手，仿佛允许他弄脏床单的行为。安度因如同雌猫般撅起臀部，精液射在崭新的床单上。

有那么一瞬安度因甚至觉得拉西奥就是在玩弄自己，即便黑龙极力否认。三局两胜的游戏尽在他的掌控之中，他会让安度因赢两回，再让安度因连败，如此一来便能取回他的全部损失—准确的说自始至终他就没有任何损失，最终安度因还是得在他身下高潮。

诡计得逞的黑龙舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，在安度因微微沙哑的呻吟当中，他拉过王子的身体，使王子的穴口暴露在性器前。他尝试着往里推入顶端，完全润滑的肉穴轻易便能容纳分身的进出。

「我很遗憾，我的朋友。我以为我所制定的规则给了你许多便利，你会毫无悬念的战胜我。」他故作哀伤地说，「但现在看来还是我艰难地赢得了胜利，现在来领取奖品，接受我的苦难吧。」

借口，全都是借口。

拉西奥说着抓住安度因的腿，向两侧分开它们。

「不要…拉西奥，我刚射过，哪里都好难受。」安度因的脑袋偏向一旁，他受刑般的紧闭双眼，嗓音却带着欲迎还拒的味道。他的肉穴和性器都被玩得又红又肿，即便王子奋力反抗，他现在也完全处在强烈的敏感状态，不论哪儿被触碰都可能高潮。

「身为朋友，我有必要也有义务为你检查身体…让我们来找找这场胜负已分的游戏在你身上留下了什么后遗症吧。」

偏偏拉西奥还理直气壮。他不由分说顶进了敏感不已的肉穴当中。

「啊啊…！拉西奥，不行了，我要上瘾了。」他反应极大，边喘息边求饶，「不能再做了，太多了…明天，我还有外出的活动。父王可能会发现…嗯啊啊！」颀长的脚趾夹着床单，王子的脚背绷得笔直。拉西奥将手撑在他的颈侧，他可不想在这么好的时光想起瓦里安，于是黑龙选择性遗忘安度因的话，他自顾自地往里律动。

「我只知道你遗憾地输了比赛，我的朋友。难不成你认为这场比试也围绕着一个狡猾的阴谋吗。」

安度因紧紧盯着他们交合的部位，温顺地将下身靠过去。他现在可一点也管不着什么阴谋诡计了，王子就快对这感觉不可自拔了：「嗯…我只是怀疑。这本书真的是你从达拉然图书馆借回来的…？你真的不是为了找个理由上我…嗯啊！」

「我向你保证，我们的比试是公平的。动用魔法扰乱公正可不是我的强项。」黑龙露齿而笑，「除此之外—我们没什么好在意的东西了。」

「也不是没有可能…啊，是那边。」他咬住嘴唇，轻声指引拉西奥。

「好吧，为了回答你的疑问，让我们来进行『拷问』吧，联盟的王子。」他停止下身的动作，安度因夹紧了体内的性器，「安度因，告诉我你为什么喜欢被这样对待？嗯…输掉比赛让你感到开心？—或许我真的模仿出了审讯官的灵魂。」

他好像真的在拷问一样，安度因差点就忘了这事的元凶正是拉西奥。他渴望拉西奥在他体内继续动作，肉壁内热烫的性器仿佛能带给他无数想不到的快感，可黑龙的沉默形似一场无声的交易。唯有安度因说出他想要的答案，他们才会就他期待的那样继续下去。

「我不知道…动动它吧，拉西奥，别停下。」

「这不能算作答案。」

「…你还想怎样，我对你上瘾了！」安度因羞愤不已地瞪着他，「我甚至愿意陪你玩无聊的游戏。即使我预感到自己会输的很惨。」他凭什么硬要自己说出这些话来呢，为了满足自己的好胜心吗，拉西奥已经赢了。安度因不得不承认黑龙实在太了解他了，他得怎么赢过开发过他身体每一处的对手？

「说的也是。」

黑龙低哑的笑声滑入王子耳中。紧密结合的下身开始了新一轮的狂野律动，在身体的晃动中他准确地吻住安度因柔软的嘴唇—如他们彼此期待的那样。

如那本充满黑龙的谎言的书中写的那样。


End file.
